


Click Click Bang

by shnuffeluv



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card 2020-2021 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Guns, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Russian Roulette, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Remus has a bad day.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card 2020-2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099178
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Click Click Bang

Maybe this wasn't the healthiest coping mechanism, but it had never failed Remus so far. The click of the trigger was so satisfying, the temptation of rolling the chamber around and around too strong. And whenever Remus wanted to figure out if he deserved to live another day...he put a bullet in the chamber, prayed, and spun. Pressed once. Nothing bad had happened yet. So he must belong here.

Today was another one of the bad days. He stuck a bullet in the chamber, and spun. Opened his mouth. _Click._ Nothing. Damn. Well, second try's the charm, right?

Pull... _BANG!_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
